In general daily life, various lighting devices can be seen everywhere, such as fluorescent lamps, street lamps, table lamps, art lamps, and the like. In the above lighting apparatus, a tungsten filament bulb is conventionally used as a light source. In recent years, due to the rapid development of technology, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used as sources of illumination. In addition, in addition to lighting equipment, for general traffic signs, billboards, lights, etc., also use LEDs as a light source. As mentioned above, the use of light-emitting diodes as light-emitting sources has the advantages of power saving and greater brightness, so it has gradually become common in use. Among the existing LED lamps, many strip lamps, especially LED strip lamps, require additional power supply outside the lamps due to the low voltage characteristics of the LED chips. It is because of the extra power supply that makes the interconnection difficult because the lamps can be interconnected, but if the power supply is to be interconnected, it will cause many problems, such as safety problems, voltage drop problems, etc., so that the interconnection installation of LED strip lamp complex and reduce the safety degree.